1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to link communications.
2. Background Art
In Ethernet communications, wideband electromagnetic interference (EMI) can cause the Ethernet PHY (Physical Layer) to enter into an infinite error propagation condition, which requires link restart and PHY re-training according to the IEEE 802.3 standard. Link start up and PHY training typically takes up to two seconds, during which user data may not be communicated. Accordingly, there is a need to accelerate link restart and PHY re-training in cases of link restart due to EMI events.
The present invention will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Generally, the drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.